


Go The Distance

by theonewhoneversleeps



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhoneversleeps/pseuds/theonewhoneversleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Malec fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go The Distance

Alec turned the key to Magnus's apartment very carefully, not wanting to disturb him. It was early morning, and he had been awake all night out on a hunt with Jace and Clary. The killing had been satisfying—they had found a nest of demons which had been terrorizing mundies in Queens for a few weeks now. Being around Clary and Jace however, had been quite the opposite of satisfying.

Alec couldn't deny that when he had first found out about their relationship, learning that they could finally be together without hiding and being ashamed, he had been incredibly happy for them both. He had seen how it had eaten them both alive when they couldn't be together. Now though, they were a constant source of irritation. He had tried to explain to Jace just last week how frustrating it was when they were always making eyes at each other and catching stolen kisses when Alec himself couldn't so much as look at Magnus if he wasn't there on the hunt. The time apart was unbearable, melodramatic as that sounded.

So now he was back at Magnus's apartment—well, really it was his apartment now too according to his boyfriend, but he still didn't think of it that way—and he needed to see Magnus as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it was only nine in the morning, and he knew perfectly well that the warlock was never up before eleven.

The locked clicked, and he very quietly pushed the door open.

"….I am on my way! I can go the distance! I'll be there someday! Somehow I'll be strong!"

Alec's ears were assaulted the moment he entered the spacious living room. Sure, he knew Magnus had spells on his place to soundproof it, but he wouldn't have thought it could contain the singing that he was hearing. It was surprising, but Magnus's voice was really quiet beautiful. Alec never would have guessed.

Even more surprising though, was the sight that greeted him. The living room—normally comfortably messy—was swept clean, halfway to spotless. In the corner of the room, Magnus stood precariously on a chair, wearing a green turban with what looked like half of a peacock's feathers stuck in it. He was dusting the highest shelves, ones that Alec didn't think had seen a good dusting for a few hundred years. Judging by the cloud of dust, he was probably right.

Smiling, he watched as Magnus jumped lightly off the chair, and turned around. He was wearing a white apron with bright yellow flowers all over it. His boyfriend's eyes widened slightly as he took in the admittedly delicious sight of Alec in his Shadowhunter gear.

"Darling!" he exclaimed, and whipped off his apron. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Alec took in the view languidly. Magnus might not work out the way he did, but it didn't stop him from having a beautiful expanse of muscles, not too big, not too weak.

Unconsciously, Alec licked his lips.

Magnus wasn't getting such a bad eyeful either. Alec might have been a mess, but he was a hot mess. Soot dusted most of his skin, and he still had a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. Not to mention that black looked incredibly good against his pale skin.

"So," Alec said slowly, "why the sudden urge to clean?"

Magnus's face lit up. "Have you seen the beautiful weather today! I was woken up by sunshine streaming through my window at eight, which is usually an ungodly hour for me, but I felt the warm sunshine outside, and thought 'today I need to clean!'" He smiled beatifically. "A sort of spring cleaning if you will!"

Suddenly, it occurred to Alec…."What were you singing?"

Magnus smiled, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the dust-filled sunlight. "A song from a movie! Hercules!"

Alec frowned. "I learned many mundane myths as part of my training. I don't recall the legend of Hercules having any songs in it."

The warlock laughed, and shook his head. "No, it's from a mundie movie. A Disney movie, to be precise."

Alec, used to the eccentricities of his boyfriend, just laughed.

The rest of the day was spent in blissful company, peppered with bouts of cleaning, kissing, and other naughty activities that distracted Magnus rather thoroughly from his original plan. By the end of the day however, they had managed to get the whole place cleaned, and they were laying lazily on the bed, in their usual fashion.

Magnus gently stroked Alec's hair, loving how the younger man practically purred when he did so. "What are you thinking about, love?" he asked curiously. It seemed as though Alec wasn't in his normal state of empty-minded pleasure.

Alec smiled. "That song you were singing today…to be honest, a musical about Hercules sounds a bit stupid. But you know that I would do that for you, right?"

"What," Magnus asked, "perform a musical about a Greek hero for me?"

"No," Alec replied, gently slapping his arm playfully. "I won't be doing that any time soon."

"Then what?"

"What I meant was…that line. I can go the distance. I would go the distance for you."

Magnus smiled down at Alec, knowing that all the love he felt for him shone through his gaze.

"I know you would."


End file.
